Biology Scam
by Kuroi Tori
Summary: Biology Disturbance? RR plz. [All of you readers who enjoyed Kuroi Tori's work, please read the note included as chapter 3]
1. Miscommunication

[A/N: Okay, since my last fanfic "8 years of Agony" has been named as a "Mary Sue", that's given me the driving force to continue from where I left off. /b fanfic is based on the day that Marie [Rogue] met Remy [Gambit]. Something happens with Kurt, Jean and Scott, and Wolfsbane. I can't explain anymore than that or i'll give you away to a spoiler. This is actually going to be one of my shorter fanfics. Also my 3rd X-Men: Evolution attempt. Plz R/R! ^^ ~Kuroi Tori]  
  
It was Biology class and as usual, Rogue would sit in the back of the class near the window. Spacing out by the monotone voice of her professor, she turns to the window with one hand under her chin. Although entransed by the freedom just beyond the Institute, she received an earful of Kurt's snoring.  
  
Lucky them. She thought as she sighed then blew a bubble with her stick of winterfresh gum. She watched as those with freedom walked along the courtyard with their group of friends or roamed the hallways with snacks. It was a shame she or her classmates weren't allowed to eat within the laboratory. She'd set her eyes on a group of guys who seemed a bit gothic, but in their own way. They wore the dark clothes, but remained clean-cut. Sort of a preppy reject, if taken that way.  
  
"Rogue. "  
  
One guy wore glasses over his eyes. His dark brown hair was combed back while his smile remained calm and almost entransing. This guy had the most sexiest smile. A little dimple claimed the corner of his mouth every time. Who is that? She thought. An eyebrow raising inquisitively as she gazed out the window. Becoming self conscious of her stare, she looked to the other guys around him. But when she looked back, she found him looking in her direction. It was hard to tell if he was really looking at her from behind those shades.  
  
"For the last time, Rogue...." broke her consentration. Startled, she turned to the professor.  
  
"Sahry." She said fumbling around with her textbook. She nudged Kurt and he awoke with a start.  
  
"Huh? Lunchtime?" He asked looking around. Rogue leaned in near him.  
  
"Keep up Kurt, Ah need yur smarts for this quiz."  
  
"huh? Quiz? No one varned me about zhis quiz. Ve are out of luck, Rogue!"  
  
To Kurt's surprise, Rogue was laughing. Laughing at him, no doubt. He quirked a brow and yelled in sort of a low whisper.  
  
"Vhat's so funny? If we don't pass zhis thing, ve're doomed, Rogue! Ya' hear?"  
  
"Kurt, calm down. Ah know. Don't'chu worry 'bout Ah thing. Ah got you covered. Besides, Ah was only joking. The quiz is next class." She teased. Kurt gasped.  
  
"Rogue!" He turned away then sighed "You love picking on zhe fuzzy dude." Rogue tilted her head then laughed some more.  
  
"Rogue! Kurt!" Their eyes darted toward the teacher. "I've had enough. Detention for the both of you!"  
  
Kurt gasped, falling back out of his chair while Rogue stared in shock at her professor.  
  
"But! But! Mr. Williams, Ah..."  
  
"No buts!"  
  
Kitty jumped up from her seat with a broad smile on her face.  
  
"like Mr. Williams. I'll be glad to take them down!" Of course, the kitten was his favorite student. He nodded.  
  
"Of course , Kitty"  
  
* * ****  
  
"Like, you two are in major trouble, ya know that?"  
  
"ugh! shut up! Ah can't take it anymore! Won' you eva stop talking? And what's with tha 'like's in all of your sentences?!"  
  
"Major hostility!" Kitty grunted as Rogue and her held a glaring contest.  
  
"Please! Please! Girls." Kurt warned stepping between them. He ducked when Rogue stepped toward him.  
  
"Get out of mah way, blue boy! This cat's goin' down!"  
  
"No! Rogue! Kitty! Please! Zhe blue fuzzy dude is here to have fun, not see you two duke it out. Besides, here comes zhe principal."  
  
"Kitty. Rogue. ...Kurt" Mystique called, her eyes narrowing on the blue elf. She brought her hands to her hips after adjusting her glasses. "I hear we had a little disturbance in Biology class."  
  
"Mr. Villiams vas totally vhack. He gave us detention!" Kurt shreiked shoving the pink slip into Mystique's face.  
  
"I see..." She quirked a brow as she read a bit of the information. She then smirked a devilish grin as she turned around. "Come into my office."  
  
"Like, I'm so not involved, so i'll just go back to my classroom." Mystique glanced back over her shoulder.  
  
"You're to come as well, Kitty."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
Rogue smirked, crossing her arms. Kurt leaned next to her.  
  
"I don't like zhis... not one bit, Rogue." he whispered. Rogue nodded and whispered back.  
  
"We have no choice. Besides, we can take her if anything goes wrong."  
  
"I'm waiting" Mystique said, tapping her foot as she waited beside the door to her office. Rogue, Kurt and Kitty looked quietly at each other. Silently they walked toward the open door. 


	2. Where?

Jean sighed as she leaned against her locker. Her hand fell to her side after glancing at the time. When she saw Scott coming out of his classroom she raised her free hand and called for his attention.  
  
"Scott!" His head turn toward her and he came in her direction.  
  
"What's up?" Jean pushed her things into her locker then slammed it shut.  
  
"It's Kurt , Rogue and Kitty! I think something may be wrong with them." Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes behind those shades of his.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jean. You know those three. They're probably in the Cafeteria by now. You know Kurt never misses that."  
  
"No Scott. I already checked. They weren't there when i went and Mr. Williams said Kitty never came back from taking Rogue and Kurt to the principal's office." Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whoa. Principal's office?" He looked down the hall to the brown door with "Principal" lettered on it. "...Mystique." He sneered. He quickly turned to face Jean. "Go call the others, tell them to meet here in the hall.I'm paying Mystique a visit."  
  
Jean nodded and replied with an 'okay.' She took off running down the opposite end of the hall but stopped. She came back up and grabbed Scott by his arm and turned him around. She pecked him a quick kiss along his lips and warned him.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Scott, in slight shock nodded then watched as Jean ran back down the hall. Her hair crowning that evil angelic head of hers. He turned to face the principal's door.  
  
Jean leaned up against a locker and shut her eyes.  
  
"Professor! Professor!!" She screamed internally. Charles winced, placing a hand to his temple.  
  
"Jean. Jean, calm down. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Kurt, Kitty and Rogue! We can't locate them anywhere!"  
  
"Where are Scott and the others?"  
  
"They're being called upon as we speak. Scott went ahead to confront Mystique. He thinks she has something to do with their disappearance." Jean looked down on her two-way pager, typing frantically, trying not to create misspelled words with her panic.  
  
"Stay where you are. Logan, Storm and I are on our way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Quicksilver dashed through the hall then turned to circle Jean in a spinning frenzy. He stopped abruptly and caught the red-head.  
  
"Heybabe. Gotyourmessage. what'sup?" Jean arched a brow. Evan ran up out of breath and reached for Pietro's hand. Of course, Pietro proved to be too fast for him.  
  
"Give that back!" Evan yelled as he lunged toward Pietro to claim his two- way.  
  
"Gottacatchmefirst. haha." Pietro took off down the hall then back, and watched as the trail of papers fell gently toward the ground behind him.  
  
"Ooh. Slow aren't we?" He pressed an elbow against Evan's shoulder and leaned against him. Jean frowned and pulled Evan from under him. She took off for the principal's office.  
  
"There's no time for that now. The others are in trouble."  
  
* * *  
  
"As you all know, Bayville High doesn't tolerate rude or disruptive behavior." Ms. Darkholme warned as she leaned against her desk. Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty all stared at the dark brown eyes behind the shifty eye- wear.  
  
"Like, I was NOT disruptive. I just came to drop these two off." Kitty protested, looking over to Rogue and Kurt.  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry. I vas sleeping again.--ow!" Rogue gave a slight glare as Kurt rubbed his arm. She nervously grinned to Mystique.  
  
"What Kurt means is that he was helping me study for Mr. Williams' Quiz 'n ah guess he was speakin' too loud. A common mistake, yah'know."  
  
Ms. Darkholme directed her eyes on Rogue and searched her face for any sign of a lie or indifference to her protest. She simply "Hmmed" and turned toward the large window behind her. Staring at the wavering trees, she folded her hands behind her back.  
  
"I suppose it was common." She started. "Mistakes are often made by many people." She slightly glanced back. She knew they were more than just the average 'people'. She shut her eyes and sighed. "You may return to your classrooms, then."  
  
Kitty was the first to rise. "And me?"  
  
Mystique sighed once more. "Yes. You too, Pryde."  
  
Kitty gave a shrilled "Yes!" and walked toward the door. Kurt was behind her.  
  
"Rogue." Ms. Darkholme called, looking out the window once more. With her gloved hand against the door, Rogue halfway turned to face her. "Just a minute of your time?"  
  
Rogue arched a brow then turned fully around with a sigh. She crossed her arms and looked upon the woman with her back toward her. What was it this time? It seemed that she was always the one to be called on by the principal. Never anyone else. And why when she's called on, there's so much secrecy going on between her and Ms. Darkholme?  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay. He's late." Tori grumbled as she looked to her digital watch. A high- tech little thing that could also display current wind patterns, pictures and play her favorite songs. She sighed, lifting those gray eyes over the courtyard. She noticed Jean running hurriedly across the campus with Evan right behind her. As she turned and started to walk, Kurt BAMFed infront of her.  
  
"Wagner!" Tori jumped, taking a single step back.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Tori. Uh...I vas held up." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. Tori nodded.  
  
"Zhat's okay." She smiled. "Are we still doing zhe usual tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Kurt grinned. "You know I'd never pass that up."  
  
"Great." She added pulling him along by his hand.  
  
Rogue ran up to them, out of breath. Tori and Kurt both stopped and stared at her as she regained her breaths of air. Rogue ran a hand through her two- toned hair and straightened.  
  
"Hey guys. Ah see you two couldn't wait for me, could'yah?"  
  
Tori shrugged while Kurt fiddled around with a bag of potatoe chips.  
  
"Sorry. Hey, Ma Chere, would you like to spend zhe evening with Kurt and I? We're going out...somewhere."  
  
Rogue raised a brow. "You an' Kurt? What about Kitty? Yah'll know how she is."  
  
Tori smirked as she looked over to Kurt.  
  
"Ma Chere, do you really think zhat I haven't already taken zhat into consideration?" she briefly giggled. "Kitty will have her hands full by tonight."  
  
Rogue smiled as she tilted her head. "Really...? Fine. Then Ah guess ah can come."  
  
"Great." Tori smirked.  
  
* * * "Mystique!" Scott yelled as he pushed open the principal's door. Rogue, leaned against Ms. Darkholme's oak wood desk with her arms crossed. Scott walked further into the room.  
  
"Lahke, what do YOU want?" the red head asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good, Rogue, you're safe. Where's Kurt and Kitty?"  
  
"How would Ah know? Ah'm not their caretakers."  
  
"And Mystique?" Scott asked stopping infront of her. She pushed herself from off of the desk and walked over to the window. Still her arms were crossed.  
  
"She left a few minutes ago. Some kid had a problem within one of the bathrooms or somethin'." She brought a gloved hand to her lips and pondered. "I did hear that Kurt and Kitty had something planned ahfta school. Somethin' about the new X2 Movie."  
  
"Thanks Rogue. Well, I gotta go. Jean and I have some plans of our own." Scott yelled as he rushed out of the door. "I'll meet up with you later okay?"  
  
"Whatever." the red head shrugged, keeping her stare on the outside scenery of the window. Through the corner of her eye she watched the dark haired man leave. Standing near the window the young Rogue's visage altered into that young woman with dark brown hair and glasses. Ms. Darkhome/Mystique watched as Scott ran along the courtyard to catch up to Jean and Evan.  
  
"Professor! Jean! False alarm. Rogue and the other's are safe." Jean's voice answered back through his watch communicator.  
  
"Then why did Mr. Williams say that Kitty didn't return back to class?"  
  
"Not sure. Rogue said that Kitty and Kurt mentioned something about plans for the movies. Maybe they got a bit sidetracked." He looked around and spotted Evan and Jean coming out of the Gymnasium. He waved in their direction. "Over here!"  
  
* * * Later on that evening...  
  
"Brakes!!" Logan yelled as he braced his hands against the dashboard. Kitty smashed her foot on the brakes, making the car abruptly stop. Grumbling, Logan hurriedly unbuckled his restraints, worked his side of the door, and forcefully pushed it open. Kitty blinked as the slamming door rocked the car.  
  
"Like, Logan! What's with the temper?" She watched as he grumbled some more and made his way around the car.  
  
"Out of the car, half-pint! Driving session's over!" Kitty winced at his tone of voice and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Like, okay. You don't have to throw a tantrum. I'm a beginner for god's sake." She muttered, stepping out of the driver's side. Logan got in and waited for her to get in on the other side.  
  
*I swear that Arcane's going to owe me for this. Three extra hours in training and no brake-time. That'll show her.* He thought. Kitty grasped the door as the car increased its speed. She watched as they weaved between cars and ran a couple of red lights.  
  
"Logan! Slow down!"  
  
To Logan's surprise, he didn't notice the sudden increase. Not to mention, the angry drivers left behind sending their screams and yells after him. He took his foot off the gas and let the car decrease on its own. Kitty still clung to her door.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, squirt. Uh...I was thinking about someone."  
  
Kitty scoffed throwing her head to a tilt.  
  
"Weird way to, like, express a thought. Who ever you were thinking of must suck." She laughed. Logan glanced over to her.  
  
"Oh, you have NO Idea, half-pint." 


	3. Author's Note To Readers!

[Okay. You all, I'm SO sorry for taking so long to finish up the next chapters to ALL of my stories. I've just been really busy over the summer. But just to let you all know, I've uploaded my images of Tori to my webpage: http://www.hometown.aol.com/d12chick4sho/index.html. There, you'll be able to find images of Tori if you don't have the slightest Idea to how she looks and such. But I'll dedicate something to this page to make up for loss time. Please r/r it. It's nothing that has to do wtih X-Men but may be a prologue to one of my next fics that actually doesn't have anything to do with the X-Men fanfics I've been creating. Once again, I'm so sorry. *cries* don't hate me! I'm really busy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *runs off crying. Minutes later, a door slams behind her*]  
  
...What should have been. -Kuroi Tori   
  
[It's not thoroughly thought up, so you may not understand it. I'll help you out a bit at the end though. If you've read my fanfic dealing with Metal Gear called "A Kunoichi's last dance" which was dedicated to my good friend Shinobi of Darkness (SoD), It kind of, in a way, is supposed to fall somewhere into that story. Maybe I'll add it later depending on reviews. Viewers discretion is advised for forced language. "Forced Language", is that even a word of phrasing? o.O]  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
In Ayane's Eyes, Taki's rage burned.  
  
Hearing his words being spoken with such truth, I shudder to realize the pain I've caused him. He was right like the other two I've encountered. I was "cruel". The loneliest, most cruel, young woman a man can meet. Thinking back, I realize at times, I couldn't help it. The Ayane inside, begged for mercy from the Taki that would torment, but being overpowered led to Taki ruling the life Ayane wanted to claim. Although I, Ayane, watched his angular face stare back, cold with anger, Taki's hands tightened as her heart burned, trying very hard to suppress the urge to smack him for his insensitive remark. The Taki I knew wanted to step forward and slap the taste from his mouth. My mind became blank as the words singed my lips to speak. I remember my thoughts clearly but my lips would curse itself to form any form of an apology or show any sign of weakness. I knew just the words to accompany his stinging slap just as I knew it then.  
  
"How dare you!" I would say. The first words that would come out of any woman's mouth who would be downsized and called the most "rotten woman to walk the earth." Or perhaps a "cruel and blackhearted wretch". I would then stare into his eyes with my own. blinded by hate, I would hold back the tears that would lead to him showing some sign of comfort for his words.   
  
"You have NO right to say such things. Unless you know the pain I'm in, You can NEVER speak the shit you just spoke." Those words alone would have to set in his mind. And even if his lips made a slight curl to even form a single word, I would angrily cut him off.   
  
"You know absolutely nothing of me! The REAL me! You only see Taki, not Ayane! Wanna know why you only see Taki?! And why you're forced to watch Taki act the way she does?! It's because Ayane is dead! I wanted that bitch dead!" Still, I wouldn't dare let him talk. I would let him see tears but he would remain silent while I finished.  
  
"You don't know how often I've lived my life in the hands of others. And every time I would be used, I'd go home and cry! Sometimes, standing on my balcony, I would just sit there in a corner and cry! But until you know what my life fuckin' feels like, you can't say shit to me! Ever!"   
  
I would expect him to stand there in awe, wondering with all his heart how much pain I was in. But of course, like a man, he stood before me with his arms crossed. Maybe this was his way of not showing any pity because he knew I'd blow up the minute he tried to "talk." Inside, I was crying. Outside I was dying. Rotting away in my shameful world of isolation. Waiting for some brief moment of escape or something relatively close to it. While internally crying, I guess you could say I was yearning. If not for him, then his arms. Support, at that moment, was something I needed. Not another man getting miffed because an accident happened at the expense of me. Stepping back and away from him, as I brought a hand to my head, I found myself leaning against a wall, crying my eyes out. Crying because the person I wanted to be, wasn't alive anymore. The person I wanted to be would have been perfect for him. But I couldn't. I was stripped of all emotions until HE brought me to my breaking point.  
  
Then I opened my eyes, gasping against his chest as my tears made darkened spots against his shirt. I didn't expect this at all. For him to stand with me so close to him. For me to accept being this close to him. I couldn't stop the crying. It...just overflowed and kept going. Endlessly. I heard him whisper between each "Shh". I heard him saying he was 'sorry' and that "he didn't mean it" and how "he didn't know that I was hurting." Typical, right? Maybe. Beneath all that anger, I was growing warm and didn't know why. All I can say is that I was afraid, but he held me close. Breathlessly sobbing against his chest, I cried out, repeatedly whispering how sorry I was for screaming at him the way I did. I could tell he understood. He held me even closer to him, patting my back softly. It was true. He really was a SOFTY beneath that hard-ass attitude. If only this weren't a dream; only a fantasy from beneath my mind of enchanted, yet, sorrowful imaginative ideas. I would only want this to be what it is not. This is what should have been...  
  
[Well that's it. Tell me what you think! x.x] 


End file.
